Machine-to-machine communications (M2M) focuses on implementing communication between machines. M2M is to be widely applied to the fields of remote monitoring, remote control, smart household, and the like. A long-distance wireless communications type supported in M2M is mainly a cellular network, and the cellular network includes various generations of mobile communications networks defined by The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Short-distance wireless communications types supported in M2M are mainly Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), BLUETOOTH, radio frequency technologies, and the like.
An overall objective of the European Telecommunications Standards Institute for Machine-to-Machine Communications (ETSI M2M) is to create an open standard for a service layer of M2M. For example, for an M2M system that includes an M2M device and an M2M platform, currently an interface between the M2M device and the M2M platform is already defined, and interfaces between devices on the M2M platform are already defined, and the like. In other words, communication between the M2M device and the M2M platform, and communication between the devices on the M2M platform can be implemented according to the already defined standard.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds at least the following problems: for an M2M device, the M2M device includes three parts: an M2M application (application), a common service entity, and an underlying network entity, where an interface between the M2M application and the common service entity is already defined by the ETSI M2M, but an interface between the common service entity and the underlying network entity is not yet defined. That is, the M2M can communicate with the common service entity according to the already defined standard, but the common service entity cannot communicate with the underlying network entity.